gundam call of victory
by Nick Conklin
Summary: this an orignal gundam story set in it's own universe after a war between two sides broke out a plan to re launch it has been set in motion and now one boy will must protect everyone he loves and end this conflict
1. chapter 1

(starting off the prologue let me just get some new suites and characters out of the way

Victor one(its a unicorn Gundam with the chest and jetpack of the victory 2 gundam)

Victor two(its the freedom Gundam with the chest and jetpack of victory 2 Gundam)

Victor three(tallgeese but with the chest and jetpack of the victory 2 gundam)

so the theme here with the victors is they look like they have giant letter Vs on them

characters

Jaden seijax(Victor one's pilot)

Kyle Colten(Victor two's pilot)

Charles Vincent(victor threes pilot and designer of the victor gundams)

Elizabeth Valor:(the general)

Andrew Daws:(a colenol and the man who trained the pilots of the victor gundams (as mentioned earlier))

story:a war has been waged between two sides who split themselves up and started a war Ragwell and neos in an effort last ditch effort to win a man by the name of charles created the victor suites and called his 2 best friends to test them afterwards they became the designated pilots of the suites however charles lost control of victor 3 and it has been banned from flight since then

(Auther's note:the prologue is in 2nd person only the rest in 3rd person and all of the mobile suites except for the victors are pre existing suites used in manga, anime etc you can google them or see statistics on the gundam wiki)

"The enemy has sent a Big Zam to the base we need immediate back up"

"Jaden, Kyle! the base is gonna be under attack let's go!"

"Sorry Charles we can't make it, you have to do it alone!"

"I'll do you two proud."

"Ch-Charles you need to be outside and ready to protect the base."

"Tell the general victor three is having it's last flight."

"The Big Zam is aiming its cannon. Where the hell is charles!"

"General! charles says "victor three is having one last flight.""

"Damn it Andrew you trained him too much like how you used to be."

"He is our last hope at this point. "

"But what if victor three becomes uncontrollable again!?"

"This looks bad. i hope charles can defeat it"

"The Big Zam isfiring it's laser we need to take shelter"

"Charles! did he survive the beam!?"

"i'll radio in and contact him"

"Looks like he made it, but the dobergun isn't powerful enough to defeat the enemy's suite."

"General! tell Jaden and Kyle i Finished the Mission, and That i hoped i served you all proud."

"Charles what are you doing!?"

"Ending this futile war! even if it means Victor Three and i don't make it."

"CHARLES NO! "

"FOR FREEDOM!"


	2. chapter 2 a new dawn

(also i should mention all gundam shows except turn A, G reco, age and iorn blooded orphans have happened in this universe though turn)

new important characters

Chuck maxter:high school student and gundam enthusiast

Alexis zallia":High school student and Chuck's best friend since 4th grade

"And with that the divinidad exploded wiping out both armys, except a few mobile suites including victor one and two. The military leaders of neos and ragwell survived too as they hid in a shelter with some men before the explosion.though no one knows of jaden and kyle's locatation or there suites to this day.Thus with no military both sides set aside there differences and created the United countrys' nation or UCN 9 years ago."

Just as the women got done speaking Chuck raised his hand "Excuse me ms Magosa? what happened to Charles and the Victor Three?" said Chuck "Charles is presumed dead but no one ever found Victor Three or his body, though they found the suites head. any more questions? ... Okay class we will continue the tour tomorrow when we look at nonfunctional mobile dolls. Now make sure your parent's sign your permission slip for tommorow. The bus will be here in 5 minutes. don't forget your report on the what started the NEO war is due next Tuesday." as the bus pulled up Chuck and Alexis got on, and they took a seat. "Do you think Charles is out really out there?" asked Chuck "Well if he is i'd imagine he wouldn't be in a dump like this." said alexis "I wouldn't call this place a dump. I mean i like this place just fine." he said as he started looking out the bus window "makes me sad to move to earth tommorow." he said getting quiet "its okay." responded alexis "i could still visit. My dad is always doing business on earth with other corporation representitives." she said pulling out a sandwich "I know but why does the UCN want to station my father on earth?" just then the bus stopped "Okay every one its time to get off." Chuck and Alexis walked off the bus and eventually got to Chuck's house

as they walked in they saw Chuck's father on the phone "Well can't you do anything about it?... Well why don't you send a few here?... But what about the thousands of people!? yes sir i understand." his dad put the phone up "When did you get home ya little runt?" laughed Chuck's father "Just a minute ago." responded Chuck "Well son your mother and i have to talk, so why don't you buy you and your girlfriend something nice at the mall." said his father throwing him a waded 20 dollar bill "Girlfriend!?" exclaimed Chuckbas we wasblushing in embarrassment, alexis giggled at this statement. shortly after leaving they bumped into a man who immediately afterwards ran into an alley. then a patrol buggy stopped next to Chuck "Hey kid! you've seen a man run by he was wearing a bicentennial man t shirt, sunglasses and his hair was a come over, and he was last seen running through here." said one of the men inside the buggy "Nope." responded Chuck "Ah screw it let's look at the next block." said the other man in the buggy before driving off "But we did see him." said alexis "I don't want to rat out some bum off the streets." responded Chuck shortly before looking on the ground "The man dropped his wallet! We should give it back to him." said chuck as he picked it up

Chuck and Alexis got to the alley they saw a warehouse "This is like something out of a movie." said chuck as he neared a door "Chuck i really don't think we should be doing this." said alexis"Its gonna be fine."said Chuck as he opened the door to the factory "Well I Knew he wasn't in here. Lets go Chuck." said alexis shortly before a man with a gun stepped up "Who are you two!" said the man pointing his gun at them "I'm Chuck Maxter! I-I I just thought you might want your wallet back." stuttered Chuck as he handed him the wallet "Thanks kid. Sorry for pointing a gun at you and your girlfriend." said the man "We aren't friends like that!" yelled chuck "Well sorry!" said the man sarcastically "here have a 20" he said handing him a 20 dollar bill "what's that over there?" asked alexis pointing to large reflective metal object in the distance "Oh that's just some crates from when this warehouse was being used." said the man walking away from the door "Tell us the truth or we'll tell the UCN officers of your location "Damn it, you two know to much already... i've been restoring a mobile suite for the up coming conflict." said the man "What conflict?" asked Chuck "The one that's been all over the news! Thats Why all military personnel and there families are being evacuated. So that's why i've been restoring this suit, cause the UCN won't do anything to protect or help us civilians. so i've been restoring an old suite i had for awhile that was in rough shape." said the man Chuck stepped up to take a closer look at the suite "Th-This is Victor three!" he said in shock "But it was destroyed during the battle with the divinidad, after Charles Vincent rammed the head of this suite into the divinidad shortly before he self destructed the suite." he said "Well that's somewhat true You see...

 _A_ _fter the Big Zam fired its mega particle cannon i fired mine. Eventually he needed to let it cool. so i rammed my fist into into its head, knowing full well the power of my dobergun wasn't enough to destroy it. So then i planted a grenade in side its head, and then i blasted it with my dobergun. and i flew off with the suite sustaining some damage._ "

said the man "So if what your saying is true" said Alexis to the man in a skeptical tone "Then that means your Charles vincent?" said Chuck "Yes i am." said Charles "Then why are you hiding, and why did you in the first place?" asked Chuck "I don't want to be known as the man who created such infernal machines as the victors units, especially Three." said Charles shortly before lighting a cigarette "That's right you would sometimes lose control of Victor Three, cause it was the only one built with a zero like system, despite neither tallgeese or victory two having such system." said Chuck "Well i uninstalled it to prevent those same mistakes from happening. I also added the tallgeese two head causethe orignal was badly damaged. " said Charles "You two should leave it's getting late, and don't tell anyone about our encounter either." said "okay then honestly i am a glad to leave i don't want any part in this upcoming conflict" said Alexis "Also you kids should sneak onto the next military ship outta here. I Wouldn't want anything happening to kids like you." said Charles as they left "Especially ones who's hands aren't stained in blood like mine." he said as he looked at his hands

after hey got back to Chuck's house they saw Chuck's parents still talking "I should get home it's getting late." said alexis at the door "Okay, see you tomorrow." said Chuck shortly before closing the door "Chuck pack your things tonight we move tommorow." said his mom "But why so soon?" asked chuck "It's best not to talk about it now." said his dad "Why what's Happening?" asked Chuck in a concerned tone "Well a new threat has appeared and its attacking the colonies. That's why the military is sending all military personnel and there families to earth." said his father "Don't tell your younger sister i Don't want her getting worried." said his mother who looked very sad "What about Alexis?" asked Chuck "She has to stay here" his father sighed "What makes me sick is that the UCN won't do anything to help these people!" yelled Chuck as he stormed off to his room, Chuck sat down on the bed and he started crying

the next day Chuck and alexis where visiting the museum as the second part of there field trip "okay class proceed with caution. we are by the mobile dolls. now here are some taurus mobile dolls, it should be noted that they where the first of the mobile dolls put into production by OZ. and here are virgos. now some people wonder "do they have a cockpit?" the answer is no not untill the Neos army made ones that had cockpits and could also function as mobile Dolls."Shortly after the teacher got done explaining one student raised his hand "Ms magosa?" asked the student "If the mobile dolls don't function, then why do the taurus' camera's lighting up?" asked the student "What do you mean? the UCN disabled the mobi" the teacher froze in shock "Class i want you all to run back home now!" yelled the teacher, soon the entire class ran out of the museum "Charles was right!" thought Chuck running away "i need to find my mom and dad!" he thought to him self. the tauruses blasted there way out of the museum and split up suddenly a blast from a beam cannon blasted a row of buildings near Chuck "Why me!? Why here!?" yelled Chuck then he got to his house, he was shocked too see the roof collapsed "MOM, DAD! he yelled as he ran up to see he his mother crying while sitting on the porch "Mom where's dad?" said Chuck as he sat down then after his sister left he started helping his mom up "Can you walk?" he asked "I can't my leg is broken." she said as she started to stop crying "Then i'll have to help you there." he said slinging her arm around his neck after a few minutes they heard a loud stomp "it must be another Taurus." he said in shock untill he saw Victor three pass him "Charles!" he said then the suite turned around "Kid? i thought i told you to sneak out of this dump." then the suite got by a blast from a taurus causing the suite to fall over "Wait here mom." then chuck climbed onto the body of the suite and got to the cockpit he then opened it and saw Charles inside "i'm getting to old for this crap" said Charles shortly before Chuck Undid his seat belt and took him out "Hey kid, what do you think your doing?" he yelled "Take care of my mom!" he yelled shortly before entering it "Now i have read a replica of the gundam RX 78-2 manuel cover to cover. so it shouldn't be that hard" he said shortly before he made the suite get up "A taurus is approaching!" he said to himself "Now how do i fire the dobergun" he said shortly before firing a beam from the suite's dobergun "So its this button on this lever, got it."he said before his beam started to hit the wall of the colony leaving a huge dent making that part of the wall very thinned downed "I better be careful, if

I shoot another beam i could create a whole in the colony." he said shortly before turning around to see a taurus

in the distance "I should lightly pull the trigger this time." he said lightly

tapping the button launching a short burst of energy hitting the suite "I got him! My aim is pretty on point." he said shortly before his suite got hit in the back "Damn, i got careless." he said as he turned around pulling up his suites shield to block an incoming shot "This is for my dad!" he said rushing his suite forward with his shield up, shortly before unsheathing his sword and slicing through it like paper shortly before putting it back in its sheath "There is just two left, he said to himself shortly before looking

to his right "Man these tallgeese mark II cameras work really well with this suite. Wait is that alexis?" he said shortly before using his thrusters to boost over to her,he then grabbed her and brought her to Charles "What's going on?" asked alexis "I'm not sure myself but that kid has got an unnatural skill at this" said charles watching the fighting commence "Wait, Chuck is piloting that?" she asked suprised that jaden new how to pilot a mobile suite. Just then another taurus shot another blast at him he brought up his shield effectively blocking the blast shortly before firing some short bursts of energy from his dobergun, but the taurus dodged them with great speed "Dang it, i have to get up close." he said as he started boosting forward and unsheathed his beam sword effectively slicing the the enemy mobile suite in half, "Dang that last one is trying to destroy the hospital!" he said "I won't let you hurt those people!" he yelled as he dashed forward stabbing the chest of the enemy mobile doll, "i have to see if to see if the others are okay." he said to him self dashing towards where he left Charles, Alexis and his mom. he jumped out and walked up to charles "How is she doing?" he asked "She is pulling through just fine. Though your over reacting kid its just a couple of broken legs." said charles "So what will we do now? The UCN presence in the colony is gone, and the people here still alive are all in the hospital." said Chuck helping his mom up "Chuck i'll just be a burden to you at this point just leave me" said his mom "No not after what happened to Dad!" he said getting upset at the thought of losing another family member "Well they have a ptolamios in the hanger bay, It belonged to the captain here before the attack." just then a loud crash could be heard through the hanger doors there appeared a 3 rickdoms and a gouf custom. "I don't think these are mobile dolls." said charles looking at the suites having war flashbacks from a old battle "I'll take them, get my mom and alexis out of here!" he yelled as he charged towards the enemy mobile suits "Kid wait!" he yelled, but it was to late he charged towards then with great speed "It looks like the mobile doll attack was a success but where are the mobile dolls." said one of the dom pilots "Captain enemy suit appoaching at a rapid speed!" said another "All units break formation!" said the gouf pilot "Is that a gundam?" asked the gouf pilot to himself looking at the suit"It can't be that monster was destroyed during the war!" said a dom pilot as a tone of fear could be heard within his voice "My parents died during the war cause that thing killed millions of ragwell civillians!" he yelled "This is my revenge!" he yelled as he pulled out a heat sword and tried cutting it untill Chuck made the suit jumped up in the air using it's boosters on the back and fired at it with his gun as it hit the mobile suit it blew away the cockpit killing the pilot "Never in my years did i think i would square off against a gundam victor unit." said the captain to himself "It killed Gauge!" he yelled as he dashed towards it trying to hit it with his bazooka "Stan don't!" he yelled but it was too late Chuck blasted the head with the dobergun and kicked it down as jaden then stepped on the cock pit crushing the pilot to death "Sir what do we do!?" said the last Dom pilot "Go! we can't defeat a gundam." he yelled "What about you sir?" asked the dom pilot "Tell the ship to leave with out me" said the captain "I understand" said the dom pilot "Let that dom go!" commanded the gouf pilot "I will be your opponent!" he said throwing down his gatling gun from his shield, Chuck paused for a moment, he didn't know he was fighting actual men then he looked at the doms.bSuddenly the gouf rushed towards him, he then raised his shield blocking the sword strike from the gouf "Why did you send mobile dolls to kill my father, to kill everyone!" he shouted as he started crying "A kid?" asked the gouf pilot he then left through the hanger bay just in time to catch the dom and the deployment vessel just in time "What about your honer sir?" asked the dom pilot "My honer wouldn't let me fight a kid." he said as his mobile suite borded,

Meanwhile jaden was getting Victor three inside the ptollamios, and after doing so he got to the bidge as fast as he could "Where is my mom?" he asked "I took her tothe medical bay" said charles as the ship took off. Chuck ran through the corridors till he got to the med bay and he saw his mom "Mom i killed some men on the battlefield." he said as he started crying "I didn't know till it was too late." he said as he sat down next to her "It's okay honey, you where doing it to protect everyone." she said trying to comfort him "Mom if I die, I want you to do everything you can to protect yourself." he said as he started to stop crying "I have to go check on my the status of my suite." he said as he left to go check on his suite.


End file.
